


So Much To Do

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, It's Prince Of Madness Vector What Did You Expect, Minor Character Death, Word Counts Set Boot Camp, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Vector's busy.  No one should interrupt Vector while he's busy.  Doing so carries a heavy price.





	

**Story Title:** So Much To Do  
 **Characters:** Vector|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 200|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity A51, 200 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #36, harm; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #20, 200 words; Zexal Flash Bingo, #174, betrayal; Advent 2015-2016, day #4, post a fic for a challenge  & review something from the DMWA archives  
 **Summary:** Vector's busy. No one should interrupt Vector while he's busy. Doing so carries a heavy price.

* * *

“You said no harm would come to them!” 

Vector barely looked up as he watched the village burn. Such pretty colors the flames made. Then someone had the nerve to grab onto his arm and try to yank him around. 

Without so much as a look to the side, he rammed a knife into the closest set of ribs. The annoying jabber in his ear stopped right away, followed by a thump. He cleaned his blade and slipped it back into the sheath before continuing to admire the chaos that he’d caused. 

Honestly, why would anyone have _believed_ him when he said he wouldn’t hurt their family if they opened the defenses of their home? Was what he’d done in the last three years since ascending to the throne not enough to prove that only fools kept their word? 

Perhaps he’d have to kill more people to get this through all those rock-hard skulls out there. 

Now the problem that arose with that was that he needed more people that he _could_ kill. He’d almost cleaned out his entire kingdom already and the ones he hadn’t killed fled in terror. 

_Nasch’s kingdom._ The idea glowed bright and he smiled. Perfect. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Yeah, that's gonna end well for you, Vector. Only it doesn't.


End file.
